L'Art d'aimer
by Gwendo Gwendoline
Summary: Ceci n'est pas ma création mais celle de Misaki Eiko, reprise par moi. Naruto et Hinata sont mariés depuis trois ans. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passent, Naruto se demande si avoir épousé la Hyuga n'était pas le plus gros échec de sa vie. Naruto demande le divorce et quitte la ville de Konoha pour s'installer à Rome. Mais était-ce la bonne décision ? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Avant-propos :**

Salut à tous. Je vais poster une nouvelle Fiction. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire qu'elle n'est pas à moi, je l'ai repêchée chez un auteur du site. Son nom est Misaki Eiko qui malheureusement n'est plus vraiment parmi nous aujourd'hui pour des problèmes familiaux. Et donc cette fiction n'est pas terminée, elle est inachevée. Alors moi, j'ai pris la décision de poursuivre cette œuvre (eh oui j'aime pas le gaspillage vous savez), avec tout le soutien de l'auteur, bien évidemment. Elle a pu me transmettre quelques chapitres importants de l'histoire avec sa part d'idée de fin. Malheureusement, le premier chapitre n'est pas entier. Le début si, mais vers le milieu, ça coupe, on a pas retrouvé la suite alors c'est moi qui l'ai repris. J'espère que vous aimerez. Pour ceux qui connaissent peut-être l'histoire et qui aimaient le travail de l'auteur, je tiens à vous dire que je ferais de mon mieux pour honorer son travail. Si vous avez des questions à lui poser, je suis là pour ça. Je lui ferai part de vos interrogations et elle vous répondra par moi. Je pense que c'est tout. Merci de votre compréhension.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.

ஐ.ஐ

**Auteur Principal :** Misaki Eiko

**Auteur Second :** Gwendo Gwendoline

**Beta :** Harley A. Warren

**Disclaimer :** Tout est au Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

**Titre de la Fiction : L'Art d'aimer**

**Résumé :** Naruto et Hinata sont mariés depuis trois ans. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passent, Naruto se demande si avoir épousé la Hyuga n'était pas le plus gros échec de sa vie. Quand Naruto demande le divorce, un conflit éclate dans le clan Hyuga. La vie devient un vrai cauchemar. Naruto quitte la ville de Konoha pour s'installer à Rome. Mais était-ce la bonne décision ? Et si le pire était à venir ? Comment s'en sortira t-il sur ce chemin épineux ?

**Genres :** Romance, Humor, OOC, OC, POV Naruto, Drama, Angst.

Type : Yaoi

**Couples :** NaruSasu / Sai...? / Minato...? je vous ai fait part de l'essentiel pour l'instant.

_Prologue_

La pluie ne cessait de tomber depuis maintenant une heure sur la ville de Konoha. Dans un atelier d'art, le patron, qui tapait continuellement sur son clavier depuis le début de la matinée fut interrompu par deux coups venant de la porte. Il ne prit pas la peine de tourner son regard vers celle-ci qu'il autorisa l'entrée. Une femme brune à la chevelure courte rentra dans la pièce spacieux, elle s'avança vers son supérieur d'une démarche élégante, puis s'arrêta à mètre du bureau. L'homme d'une vingtaine d'années, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, après un dernier coup d'œil vers son écran, vers sa secrétaire.

« Je t'écoute.

-L'assistant du chef de la Team 48' est venu déposer ça ce matin, dit-elle en tenant le contrat. Les formulaires avaient déjà été déposés la semaine précédente mais il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper d'eux pendant votre absence. Alors j'ai préféré patience pour en recevoir d'autres, le temps de m'assurer que ce n'était pas une erreur. »

L'homme d'affaires se contenta de hocher la tête de temps en temps, en faisant défiler les bouts de papier.

« Apparemment, le commerce à l'air équitable. Tu as reçu la confirmation ce matin dis-tu ?

-Exact, monsieur.

-Hum...c'est parfait. Je suppose qu'avec une proposition pareille, on ne peut que se réjouir, rajouta-t-il en affichant un sourire rayonnant.

-Oui monsieur. Mais tout ça, c'est votre œuvre. Moi, je ne suis que votre bras droit."

-Oh voyons, ne sois pas modeste... c'était excellent, tu as fait du bon travail, je savais que je ne me trompais pas en te faisant passer ce test.

-Heu... un… un test ?

-Hum hum et tu l'as réussi haut la main.

-Mais monsieur je n'ai fait qu'attendre votre retour. N'importe qui ici aurait sans doute fait la même chose, que ce soit Saï, Choji ou...

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais par contre, je ne suis pas sûr que Choji se serait seulement contenté de m'attendre." dit-il d'un ton ironique avant qu'ils éclatent de rire tous les deux .

-Oui, vous avez sans doute raison. » rit-elle en baissant la tête sur son bloc-note.

Suite à ce son agréable, un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Shizune replaça une mèche derrière son oreille discrètement, en se tortillant sur place.

« Allez, c'est bon, tu peux rentrer chez toi, il se fait tard.

-Oh non, ne vous en faites pas, je suis encore à fond, je peux très bien terminer de remplir...

-Non, ça va...

-Si je vous assure monsieur.

-Shizune...

-Et c'est toujours vous qui nous reprochez de ne pas remettre à demain ce que l'on peut terminer le jour-même...

-Shizune, Shizune, Shizune, calmez-vous. C'est bon, vous avez assez travailler comme ça pour aujourd'hui. »

Il baissa son regard fatigué sur la table.

« Il se fait tard, il est temps de prendre congé. »

La jeune femme s'inclina respectueusement et prit congé, sans oublier de souhaiter une bonne soirée à son supérieur. Une fois la porte fermée, le blond laissa un soupir de désespoir franchir ses lèvres. De nouveau seul avec ses tableaux... Il tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée derrière lui, la pluie s'était stoppée, le calme était de retour sur la ville. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge murale... vingt-trois heures cinquante-cinq... Malheur ! Il serait encore en retard aujourd'hui, sa "charmante" épouse allait lui faire sa fête. Comme si c'était ce qui lui manquait le plus en cet instant, se rappeler de quoi avait été construite sa vie de couple.

Il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer une fois les portes du manoir refermées. Il allait monter dans le salon familial, Hinata allait l'attendre bras et pieds croisés sur leur sofa blanc importé d'Italie. Son visage d'habitude posé allait se plier en d'horribles formes colériques. Elle allait se lever lentement, viendrait se placer devant lui... Puis ses joues allait prendre une merveilleuse teinte rouge. A cette pensée il les caressa d'avance. Puis il se tournerait vers elle, leurs regards s'accrocheraient puis son monologue débuterait.

Il connaissait tout par cœur. Elle le traiterait d'époux infidèle, insulterait sa secrétaire de tous les noms, et le menacerait de divorcer... Le menacer de divorcer... de divorcer... de divorcer.

A cette pensée un petit sourire moqueur vint accrocher ses lèvres. Qui sait, si tout débordait, ce qui devrait arriver arriverait et tant pis pour la suite. Il rangea ses documents et sortit du bâtiment enfin prêt. Une fois dehors, un vent glacial vint fouetter son visage, le faisant grimacer. Il monta dans son véhicule et prit la direction du manoir. Le trajet se fit dans un silence total, la radio resta éteinte. Arrivée à destination il soupira de nouveau, prit ses affaires et pénétra dans le manoir. A peine dans l'entrée, il perçut des voix à l'étage. Il monta les escaliers en fronçant les sourcils. Quand il fut à l'entrée du salon, il se figea.

Là devant lui, la belle famille était présente. Plus aucun doute tout allait se jouer ce soir.

"Bonsoir Naruto. Viens... faut qu'on parle"


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur Principal :** Misaki Eiko

**Auteur Second :** Gwendo Gwendoline

**Beta :** Harley A. Warren

**Disclaimer :** Tout est au Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

**Titre de la Fiction : L'Art d'aimer**

**Résumé :** Naruto et Hinata sont mariés depuis trois ans. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passent, Naruto se demande si avoir épousé la Hyuga n'était pas le plus gros échec de sa vie. Quand Naruto demande le divorce, un conflit éclate dans le clan Hyuga. La vie devient un vrai cauchemar. Naruto quitte la ville de Konoha pour s'installer à Rome. Mais était-ce la bonne décision ? Et si le pire était à venir ? Comment s'en sortira t-il sur ce chemin épineux ?

**Genres :** Romance, Humor, OOC, OC, POV Naruto, Drama, Angst.

Type : Yaoi

**Couples :** NaruSasu / Sai...? / Minato...? je vous ai fait part de l'essentiel pour l'instant.

**Chapitre 1**

"Bonsoir, Naruto. Viens... faut qu'on parle"

A l'entente de ces quelques mots, il savait ce qui allait se passer. Non, c'était plutôt une vague idée. Pris d'une profonde anxiété, il attrapa son ventre comme pour se protéger de quelque chose. Neji, qui était debout derrière Hinata, bras croisés, main sous le menton, posa son regard sur lui. Voyant que son beau-frère ne bougeait toujours pas, il fit le tour du siège et le rejoignit.

Naruto, le voyant comme son sauveur, ne tarda pas à l'interroger une fois le Hyuga devant lui.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

"Viens avec moi. Excusez-moi mais je vous l'emprunte quelques minutes." dit-il à l'adresse du groupe.

Neji prit le bras de Naruto et le traîna aux escaliers menant au salon.

"Je pense que t'as une petite idée de ce que symbolise : petite réunion en pleine nuit dans ton salon familial. C'est sans doute pour ce genre d'événement qu'Hinata l'appelle salon familial."

"Quoi, elle veut demander le divorce ?"

"Ça m'a sans doute l'air la première chose dont elle a besoin en ce moment."

"Vous êtes là depuis quelle heure ?"

"Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir. Je sais pas moi, disons... environ quatre heures."

"Quoi ! Quatre heures ?"

"Mouais", répondit-il impassiblement.

"Mais alors, c'est sérieux..."

"Évidemment. J'imagine mal Monsieur-arts-martiaux débarquer chez toi avec sa femme et te sermonner sur les méthodes sexuelles que tu pratiques avec sa fille."

"C'est vrai que ça ferait assez bizarre."

"Tu m'étonnes"

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

"Hein ? Qui ça on ?" s'exclama Neji presque en hurlant.

"Neji pitié, ne me dis pas que tu m'abandonnes" fit Naruto avec les des larmes de crocodile au bord des yeux.

"Non...non non non, ne me mêle pas à tes histoires, j'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça à cause de toi" se défendit-il en levant les bras en signe d'impuissance.

ஐ.ஐ

Il manquait vraiment plus qu'il me lâche, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ? Mais, voyons, la question n'était pas à poser, la réponse était simple comme l'eau de roche. Ce que je désirais depuis des mois se présentait à moi comme la plus belle des occasions. Et dire que j'avais douté pendant une seconde. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil au Hyuga, attendant patiemment une réaction de sa part. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, je remonte les escaliers aussi vite que je peux, sous le regard perdu de Neji.

De retour dans le salon auprès des maîtres Hyuga, je me retrouve confronté à mon destin. Destin que je partageais avec une magnifique femme, un peu trop "parfaite" pour ma santé mentale mais qui devais, pour mon plus grand bonheur, prendre fin dans les secondes qui allaient suivre. J'attendai d'être sûr d'avoir l'attention de tous puis pris enfin la parole.

"Je ne suis pas dans le déni, vous savez, je suis à peu près sûr de savoir ce que voulez faire ce soir. Mais vous savez quoi, je l'avais toujours deviné. En fait, pour être honnête, j'ai toujours eu envie de le faire. Et je suppose que, ce soir c'est le destin qui nous a amenés à avoir cette discussion."

Je m'arrêtai un moment pour admirer le regard abasourdi d'Hinata, elle qui ne pensait pas que j'avais les c***** pour faire ça un jour. Eh bien, elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises car mon discours était pas près d'être fini. Ce fut avec la plus grande satisfaction que je repris la parole.

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur Hyuga et vous Madame, je tiens à vous dire que j'en ai plus que marre de partager ma vie avec cette garce !"

En plein dans le mile.

" Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'est pas fichue de vivre correctement avec un homme. Et j'en ai ma claque de toujours entendre les mêmes conneries une fois que je rentre chez moi, le soir. Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je la ferme depuis deux ans d'affilée et vous savez quoi ? J'en peux plus, je suis fatigué. C'est bon, ça y est, j'ai eu ma dose. Alors, à moins que vous ne vouliez me reprocher d'être un vrai connard, je vous suggère d'avance de partir de chez moi. Je ne vous raccompagne pas jusqu'à la porte, vous savez où elle se trouve. Sur ce, bonne nuit."

Et c'est avec un sourire hypocrite que je les laissai en plan pour me diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Cette nuit-là, je passai ma soirée dehors, pour me prouver que j'étais encore un homme.

ஐ.ஐ

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai, accompagné d'un mal de tête atroce. J'essayai de me remémorer les événements de la veille mais en vain. Mon cerveau n'était pas suffisamment en marche pour ça. Je posai un pied au sol, essayant de me lever, mais je fus pris d'un vertige et ce fut malgré moi que je m'accrochai à un meuble à quelques pas du lit.

Plus lentement, en m'appuyant sur le mur, j'atteignis la porte de ma chambre, car oui c'était bien la mienne. Le manoir était paisible, on pouvait deviner qu'il y avait des habitants en moins. Pour vérifier mes dires je fis un tour dans la chambre d'Hinata, évidemment comme je l'avais prédit, elle était vide. Elle avait du tout faire déménager la veille. Remarque que n'importe qui aurait préférer prendre une telle décision, plutôt que de rester un jour de plus.

Je sortis de cette chambre pour me diriger vers les escaliers que je descendis avec prudence pour atterrir dans le salon. À ma grande surprise, je vis Saï assis sur mon sofa, la tête enfouie dans les mains. Il portait toujours sa tenue de travail, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, chose que je vis pour la première fois de ma vie. Ça se voyait qu'il n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, dans son assiette. D'un pas sûr, je m'approchai de lui et l'interpellai. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu'il leva son regard vers moi. Ses yeux d'un noir de jais étaient encerclés d'immenses cernes. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, lui, même un aveugle l'aurait deviné.

"Saï, ça va ? T'as une mine affreuse."

"Merci, t'es un vrai rayon de soleil" fit-il, avec son sourire d'hypocrite habituel.

Je fis le tour de la maison d'un regard inquiet, c'était un vrai champ de ruine. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ma sortie de travail d'hier et ce matin ?

"Tu m'expliques ?" demandai-je à Saï, totalement paumé.

"Oh, ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça" me répondit-il sèchement, à ma grande surprise.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

"Pardon ? Éclaire-moi parce que là, franchement, j'ai du mal à te suivre"

"Naruto, il s'est passé quoi, hier ?"

"Hier ?"

"Oui, hier !"

"Mais rien il s'est rien passé, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? J'ai manqué quelque chose ?"

Il se tourna vers moi, le regard sombre, comme si je venais de dire une bêtise.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu le fais exprès n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que tu le fais exprès"

"Mais non...pourquoi je m'amuserais à te mettre en colère ?"

"Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule, non?"

"Mais arrête de délirer ! J'ai rien fait, ok ?"

Son visage se radoucit soudainement mais pas assez pour calmer toute sa colère. Il me fixait comme si j'étais un criminel.

"T'as regardé les infos aujourd'hui ?"

"Non je viens à peine de me réveiller" fis-je comme si c'était une évidence.

"Donc t'es au courant de rien, rien du tout ?"

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite.

"Et bien laisse-moi t'annoncer en direct que tu as tout perdu"

"Hein ?"

"Tout, Naruto, tout. Tu n'as plus rien. Tu es sous les ponts. Naruto, ton compte bancaire est vide. L'entreprise a fait faillite !"

**To be continued..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur Principal :** Misaki Eiko

**Auteur Second :** Gwendo Gwendoline

**Beta :** Harley A. Warren

**Disclaimer :** Tout est au Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

**Titre de la Fiction : L'Art d'aimer**

**Résumé :** Naruto et Hinata sont mariés depuis trois ans. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passent, Naruto se demande si avoir épousé la Hyuga n'était pas le plus gros échec de sa vie. Quand Naruto demande le divorce, un conflit éclate dans le clan Hyuga. La vie devient un vrai cauchemar. Naruto quitte la ville de Konoha pour s'installer à Rome. Mais était-ce la bonne décision ? Et si le pire était à venir ? Comment s'en sortira t-il sur ce chemin épineux ?

**Genres :** Romance, Humor, OOC, OC, POV Naruto, Drama, Angst.

Type : Yaoi

**Couples :** NaruSasu / Sai...? / Minato...? je vous ai fait part de l'essentiel pour l'instant.

Chapitre 2 : Fly ?

- Tout, Naruto, tout. Tu n'as plus rien, tu es sous les ponts. Naruto, ton compte en banque est vide. L'entreprise a fait faillite !

- Quoi ?

Je n'en reviens pas, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de me dire ? Moi ? Pauvre ? Attendez, c'est une blague, je ne peux pas me retrouver à sec, non ! Pas moi, impossible !

- Attends Saï, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu blagues, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une blague, certes, mais de très mauvais goût.

Il secoue la tête négativement.

- Il doit forcément s'agir d'une erreur, je ne vois pas comment.

- Tu as merdé hier. Tu étais ivre alors que tu devais avoir un entretien. Tu t'es mis pratiquement tout le monde à dos, la presse était présente. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi t'étais dans cet état ?

- J'étais... J'étais...

- Oui ? Allez, je t'écoute.

Je passe une main sur mon visage, bouleversé. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? À cause de moi... Shizune...

- Et... euh, et Shizune ? Elle va bien ?

- Elle est partie. Elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer le reste de ses jours avec une personne totalement immature.

- Oh, c'est bon, ça va !

- Ce ne sont pas mes mots mais les siens.

...Shizune, partie... Impossible, hier encore...

- Tu sais, Naruto, elle n'avait pas complètement tort. À sa place, j'aurais sans doute fait pareil.

- Saï, excuse-moi, je... je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Naruto... mais tu ne peux rien dire.

Sur ces mots, il se lève et sort de l'appartement. Une chose était sûre, je venais de gâcher sa vie.

- Pas croyable, je suis... ruiné...ruiné... ruiné. Oh non, pas ça, comment va-t-il réagir en apprenant que...

Comme la pire des malédictions, mon portable vibre dans ma poche. Sans attendre, je le sors.

« Minato »

- Oh non non non non, aaah, raccroche !

- Allo, Naruto ?

Sans le vouloir, j'ai fini par décrocher.

- Naruto, c'est toi ? Naruto, si ce n'est pas toi, je ne peux pas parler.

- Papa...

- Naruto, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Depuis hier, j'essaie de te joindre, est-ce que ça va ?

- Euh pas vraiment, j'ai... je suis.

- Ruiné.

- Hein ? Mais... comment tu le sais ?

- Tu plaisantes ? c'est partout sur le net, dans les journaux, il y a même une annonce sur toi à la gare, on ne parle que de toi à la télévision.

...Non non non non non, le monde entier ne peut tout de même pas...  
Sans attendre, j'allume la télé.

« - Dernière nouvelle de Tokyo. De nombreuses rumeurs circulent sur l'entreprise Drawn-New Namikaze, après avoir perdu un contrat avec les dirigeants Haruno de l'entreprise Mix plus personne n'a reçu de nouvelle de leur chef cette semaine. L'entreprise a perdu beaucoup lors d'un entretien qui devait avoir lieu mardi matin. Le chef a été accusé d'escroquerie par l'adjoint de son associer. Il lui devait douze tableaux et ces derniers n'ont pas été livrés à la date prévue ce qui a fait perdre des centaines de millions de dollars... »

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire

- Naruto ? Naruto, tu es toujours là ?

« - ... De l'entreprise Haruno. Aujourd'hui, les pays voisins se demandent ce qui adviendra de l'héritier de Namikaze... »

Le journaliste n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que j'ai déjà éteint l'appareil. Je me lève du sofa pour me diriger vers la cuisine quand un malaise me prend. Mon portable glisse de mes doigts et puis, c'est le trou noir.

o_o_o_o_o_o

Mes paupières sont lourdes, j'ai l'impression d'être enfoncé dans une masse d'eau.

- To... Naruto... Ah, il se réveille... J'y vais.

- Non, c'est bon, vous pouvez rester... C'est moi qui vais vous laisser.

Saï attend que le médecin soit sorti pour me tenir le poignet. J'essaie de me relever mais mission impossible. Je sens à peine mes bras en essayant de les redresser.

- Attends, je te sers à boire.

Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ? En tout cas, qu'il soit là est une bonne chose. Par contre, je n'aime pas cet endroit : ça sent la morphine, les médicaments.

Saï s'avance vers moi et me soulève la tête, laissant le liquide se répandre dans ma cavité buccale. Je lève les yeux, j'aperçois un sourire moqueur. Le traître ça l'amuse. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver à la crèche.

Il se rassoit gardant le verre dans ses mains, la tête baissée. Il la frotte doucement... Ça sent mauvais. Pourquoi s'apitoie-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il l'a encore fait ?

- Saï ?

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu es malade ? Shizune t'a dit, non ?

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, merde... Alors c'est Shizune, comment a-t-elle pu ?

- Shizune n'a absolument rien avoir avec mon malheur.

- Ah bon ? Hum ! Alors ça ne doit pas être grave.

- Non. Mon problème, c'est toi.

- Ah alors une bonne soirée juteuse et tout reviendra dans l'ordre. Laisse tomber, je t'avais bien dit depuis le début qu'elle n'était pas faite pour toi mais t'as jamais voulu m'écouter... Hein ? Comment ça, moi ?

- Tu es la source de mes ennuis en ce moment et là, je cherche un moyen pour ramener ta petite vie sociale et égoïste en ordre. Ce qui me fait penser que les autres membres n'ont toujours pas rappelé. En général, je devrais m'inquiéter mais non, je suis là, bloqué dans cette pièce à m'occuper de toi. Mon meilleur ami, hum, quelle ironie.

Il secoue la tête, la bouche pliée.

- Saï, ohé Saï !

Il la relève, le regard las. On a l'impression qu'il n'a pas dormi durant des jours, son teint est encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- T'es sûr que ça va ?

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, sans dire un mot pendant une minute.

- Ouais... tout baigne.

Je fronce les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Toi tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête que tu n'es pas bien.

Il rebaisse la tête en soupirant, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines ?

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines ?!

- De quoi tu te plains ? Allez, crache. Vas-y, parle.

- Ne me force pas à te l'annoncer une deuxième fois, tu m'as causé suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça.

- M'annoncer quoi ? Aller dis-moi...

- Naruto, crois-moi, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

- Et moi, je te dis que non alors...

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça.

- Si, je te dis.

- À quoi ça te servirait » mais pas les deux ?

- Mais je veux savoir, merde !

Saï a sauté de sa chaise, mains levées en signe de défense, les yeux écarquillés. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je lui crie dessus. Presque dans un murmure, il prononce ces mots :

- Tu as fait sauter la société.

* * *

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

- Entrez !

- Bonsoir, monsieur.

- Bonsoir.

- Nous avons reçu des nouvelles de l'hôpital, il s'est enfin réveillé. Désirez-vous toujours vous entretenir avec lui ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Réclamez un rendez-vous pour ce soir.

- Tout de suite, monsieur.

Une fois la secrétaire dehors, il s'adosse à son siège lourdement.

« Naruto »

* * *

Les mains dans les cheveux, tête baissée, yeux écarquillés, système nerveux bloqué. Voilà dans quel état je me trouve. À ce demander par quel miracle je pouvais encore respirer. Après m'avoir tout avoué Saï est rentré chez lui, chercher soi disant « quelque chose ». J'utiliserais plutôt le terme « abandonner ».

Je me sens si mal que les larmes ne pouvaient plus couler. C'est dans cet état que l'infirmière m'a trouvé, accompagnée d'un homme blond au regard bleu. Je pouvais deviner que la personne derrière elle lui avait fait du charme, vu la jolie teinte rouge sur ses joues.

o_o_o_o_o_o

Saï rentre avec fracas dans ma chambre le lendemain, gros sourire scotché aux lèvres – il me fait de plus en plus peur, sérieux. Il s'avance vers moi comme un super héros, la chemise ouverte les yeux brillants. Je ne sais pas si on l'a baratiné avant de venir me voir mais en tout cas, ça marche.

- J'ai trouvé !

- Hein ? Trouvé ?

- Oui, j'ai la solution à ton problème.

- Ah ouais ? Et laquelle ?

Sans dire un mot de plus, il me tend deux billets. Je les prends, de plus en plus perplexe. Mon attitude change du tout au tout en lisant les deux billets.

« Rome »

- Tu... tu veux que l'on parte ?

- Tu as tout compris.

- Mais, s'enfuir, est-ce la meilleure solution ?

- Tu vois une autre alternative ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur Principal :** Misaki Eiko

**Auteur Second :** Gwendo Gwendoline

**Beta :** Harley A. Warren

**Disclaimer :** Tout est au Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

**Titre de la Fiction : L'Art d'aimer**

**Résumé :** Naruto et Hinata sont mariés depuis trois ans. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passent, Naruto se demande si avoir épousé la Hyuga n'était pas le plus gros échec de sa vie. Quand Naruto demande le divorce, un conflit éclate dans le clan Hyuga. La vie devient un vrai cauchemar. Naruto quitte la ville de Konoha pour s'installer à Rome. Mais était-ce la bonne décision ? Et si le pire était à venir ? Comment s'en sortira t-il sur ce chemin épineux ?

**Genres :** Romance, Humor, OOC, OC, POV Naruto, Drama, Angst.

Type : Yaoi

**Couples :** NaruSasu / Sai...? / Minato...? je vous ai fait part de l'essentiel pour l'instant.

Chapitre 3 : Homeless

- Voilà, c'est terminé. Les tableaux sont classés comme tu l'as demandé. Il faut seulement faire très attention au niveau de celui d'Elza, son menton est drôlement « poli », je me demande où tu es parti prendre une inspiration pareille, rigole Saï en ajustant correctement la toile dans son étui.

- Hum.

- Bon j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Est-ce que tu vas t'en sortir ?

- Hum.

- Il te faudra juste un peu d'aide mais bon, je serai avec toi alors il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer. Tu as confiance en moi, non ?

- Hum.

- Hey ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Saï se lève et vient se planter devant moi, le regard suspect, s'attendant à ce que je lui réponde sincèrement. Il secoue sa main devant mon visage et, voyant que je ne réagis toujours pas, me tape sur l'épaule droite pour me sortir totalement de mes songes.

- Aïe ! Mais ça ne va pas ? Ça fait mal !

- Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu m'avais répondu correctement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

Saï lève un sourcil d'étonnement et croise les bras, me faisant comprendre qu'il ne trouve pas mon comportement des plus agréables. Agacé de ma propre attitude, je laisse tomber ma tête en arrière en expirant profondément.

- Excuse-moi, mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur en ce moment et je vois bien que ça ne t'aide pas non plus.

- Non, tu crois ? demande-t-il d'un ton enfantin.

- Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux tout simplement pas sourire : c'est trop pour moi.

Il baisse ses bras, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, et me regarde, cette fois-ci avec pitié. Il me laisse dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

- C'est la première fois tu comprends, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de reconstruire tout ce que mon père m'avait confié. Avec tous les yens que j'ai perdu, je me demande comment je pourrai les regagner tout seul et partir d'ici est très dur.

Un silence s'installe entre nous.

- Mais tu n'es pas tout seul, rétorque Saï.

- Je sais.

- Alors arrête de faire cette tête. Je suis avec toi, ok ? Je vais t'assurer alors arrête de t'inquiéter. Allez, viens !

- Où allons-nous ? je demande avec curiosité.

- Dîner.

- Non merci vas-y seul : je n'ai pas très faim.

Un grondement se fit entendre de mon ventre, illuminant le visage de Saï d'un sourire moqueur accompagné d'un regard voulant dire « menteur ».

- C'est bon, tu as gagné... Mais c'est moi qui conduit.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai : monsieur n'a plus sa voiture.

- Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Saï se met à rire et nous démarrons la voiture, direction le restaurant le plus proche : « Gusto » (c'est pas le resto dans « Ratatouille », ça?), c'est Saï qui l'a proposé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis qu'on se connaît il a toujours la manie de nous traîner dans ce genre d'endroit.

Deux heures passent sans que l'un de nous ne daigne ouvrir la bouche, si ce n'est pour prendre une bouchée du délicieux repas. N'en pouvant plus de me voir dessiner un smiley avec ma fourchette au milieu de la nourriture, Saï lève la tête de son assiette et commence à me fixer. M'interrogeant sur son changement de comportement, je m'arrange sur ma chaise et commence à le fixer également.

- Quoi ? je demande brusquement.

- Rien, je te regarde manger, c'est tout, dit-il tout naturellement.

- Et tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?

- Comme ?

- Je ne sais pas moi : finir ton plat ?

- C'est déjà fait.

Effectivement, il a terminé depuis un bon bout de temps. Je le sais parce qu'il a déjà ordonné les restes : le riz d'un côté, les os de l'autre et les petites feuilles aussi. Son fameux rituel qui dure exactement cinq minutes et quarante-deux secondes, c'est à croire qu'il agit de temps à autre comme quelqu'un venant d'un tout autre monde.

- Nous allons bientôt partir. Dans trois heures, plus précisément.

- Ouais, je sais.

- Tu voudrais faire quelque chose en particulier ?

- Comme quoi ? je demande avec ironie.

- Je ne sais pas moi... Aller sur la plage ?

- Il est dix heures du soir.

- Raison de plus d'aller flirter avec des sirènes. (« Aller flirter avec les sirènes », ça ressemble quand même beaucoup à un euphémisme pour « Je vais te couler les pieds dans le béton et te jeter au fond de la baie la plus proche, mafia-style ». Just saying...)

- Saï, je n'ai pas envie !

- Même pas un peu ?

- Non merci.

- Tu sais, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'aller mieux. Ce n'est pas non plus facile pour moi. C'est vrai : je te paye à manger, je range tes affaires...

Saï regarde à gauche et à droite avant de se rapprocher de moi et de murmurer, tout gêné, me faisant pouffer de rire.

- Je fais ta lessive.

- N'exagère pas.

- Je dépense des millions pour essayer de te redonner la vie que tu mérites et toi tu n'es toujours pas satisfait ? Que faut-il que je fasse pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un véritable sourire de ta part ?

- Messieurs, avez-vous terminé ? demande une serveuse.

- Oui c'est bon. Laissez-moi vous dire, mademoiselle, que c'était délicieux. Pas vrai, Naruto-kun ?

- Oui, c'était très bon, merci.

La serveuse prend les couverts et se dirige vers les cuisines d'une charmante démarche, déconnectant Saï de la réalité. C'est dépassé par le comportement de mon ex-employé et meilleur ami que je nous tire hors du restaurant et fait un tour à l'appartement pour reprendre nos affaires enfin prendre notre vol.

~~~~⊙⊙⊙~~ωω~~⊙⊙⊙~~~~

Après un long vol épuisant, nous voilà enfin arrivés dans le pays natal de mon cher assureur. Je n'ai pas le temps d'admirer la belle ville nommée Rome que mon cher ami m'escorte déjà devant un hôtel.

- Pourquoi l'hôtel ? Tu n'as pas de maison ?

- Non.

- Je croyais que c'était ton pays natal.

- Oui, ça l'est, mais ça fait au moins dix ans que je ne suis pas revenu ici.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêchait ?

- Disons qu'un certain blond me tenait en otage dans un manoir au Japon.

- Gomen, je m'excuse en faisant une grimace.

- C'est bon, ça va, ce n'était pas si terrible. Au moins, j'aurai fait l'expérience de la vie d'esclave d'un enfant pourri gâté.

- Hey !

Nous nous stoppons à la réception où Saï sort une réplique qui me scotche net sur place.

- Buonasera, possiamo ottenere una camera per due persone, per favore ?

- Immediatemente, Mr.

- Wow !

- Quoi ?

- Tu parles bien italien.

- Et quoi ? Ça t'impressionne ?

- Pas vraiment mais je pensais que...

- Je négligeais ma langue natale ? coupe Saï.

- Un peu, oui.

- Tu pensais que je parlais uniquement japonais et anglais ?

- Non mais, c'est impressionnant.

- Qui ci sono le chiavi. Buena permanenza.

- Grazie.

- Tu sais, je parle un peu italien.

- Ah oui ?

- Hum hum !

- Prouves-le.

- Ti amo molto la cravatta.

Une partie de la réception rigole de ma mauvaise formulation, Saï n'y faisant pas exception.

- Quoi ?

- Rien rien, allons-nous-en.

- Mais quoi ? Pourquoi ils rigolent ?

- Pour ton peu de connaissance sur la langue.

- Mais j'ai bien prononcé, non ?

- Pas exactement.

- Comment ça ?

- Monte dans l'ascenseur d'abord, je vais t'expliquer.

- Nous y sommes.

- Déjà on ne dit pas « je t'aime la cravate ».

- Quoi ? Attends, c'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Oui, on dit « j'aime ta cravate » qui se prononce « Io amo ta cravatta ».

- Ouaip mais bon, comment j'aurais pu savoir ?

- Tu as dit toi-même que tu savais parler italien.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais doué !

- Ça, je pense que toute la réception l'avait compris.

- Oh, ça va !

- Ne t'énerves pas, ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

- Je ne suis pas énervé !

- Mais bien sûr.

- De toute façon, je parle mieux d'autres langues que l'espagnol.

- L'italien.

- On s'en moque.

~~~~⊙⊙⊙~~ωω~~⊙⊙⊙~~~~

- C'était dé-li-cieux !

- Moi, j'ai mal.

- Je savais que c'était une bonne idée, ça m'a fait un bien fou.

- Quoi ? Moi j'ai mal aux hanches, en plus tu m'en as mis partout ! Et ferme ta bouche, c'est dégoutant !

- Hihihi.

- Baka !

- Oh Saï avoue que ça t'a procuré du plaisir.

- Le seul plaisir que ça m'a procuré, c'était de te voir t'étouffer avec.

- Ne soit pas si cruel : j'ai eu mal aussi tu sais. J'avais l'impression qu'à chaque gorgée, elles grossissaient de plus en plus.

- Ça, tu l'avais bien mérité, andouille.

- Tu sais que si tu continues à crier aussi fort, nos voisins de chambre pourraient t'entendre.

- Si tu ne me proposais pas ce genre de débilité, nous ne l'aurions pas fait. Et d'abord, je regrette d'avoir cédé.

- T'en veux encore ?

- Jette-moi ce plastique à la poubelle ! s'écrie Saï.

- Chut, c'est bon, ça va.

- Mais que ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête de boire ça !

- Saï, c'est trop bon ! La prochaine fois, promis, c'est moi qui dépense.

Notre conversation s'interrompt brusquement, quelqu'un tapant à la porte.

- Attends, je vais ouvrir.

- Non, je ne veux surtout pas que tout l'immeuble apprenne que je partage ma chambre avec un demeuré comme toi. Et dire qu'avant tu faisais partie des plus grandes puissances du pays. Sache que c'est la dernière fois que tu manges ce genre de nouilles ici.

- Sì, questo è per che cosa ?

- Un panier ?

- Un panier ? je crie depuis l'intérieur de la chambre.

- Oui, il vient de l'hôtel. C'est un cadeau de bienvenue.

- Sérieux ?

- Graze, dit Saï en s'adressant à l'inconnu.

- Pourquoi ils nous offrent un panier ?

- Oh mais il n'y a pas grand-chose dedans tu sais.

- Quand même.

- Oh, viens voir, un pot de nouilles.

- Quoi ? Fait voir !

- Je plaisantais Naruto, plus jamais je t'ai dit, plus jamais.

Fin POV Naruto

Dans un manoir au Japon, Minato Namikaze monta les marches jusqu'à ses appartements. Une fois à l'intérieur il s'affala sur son lit. Il fit le tour de la chambre des yeux, « le luxe » et dire qu'à cet instant son fils était sûrement en train de vivre dans la misère. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Naruto avait payé pour son imprudence. Que lui avait-il prit ? Se saouler avant un entretien ! S'il ne le connaissait pas, il aurait pu penser que c'était une personne tout bonnement irresponsable mais son fils n'était pas comme ça. Certes, il venait de faire perdre à sa famille pas mal de millions mais bon, il n'était pas le seul fautif.

- Les Hyuuga.

Encore eux-mêmes, Minato était sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas la fourrure immaculée dans cette affaire. Il n'en revenait pas que Naruto se soit fait plumer comme ça mais il n'avait pas de preuve contre eux. Mais il n'était pas pour autant sûr de leur innocence.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte et il donna l'autorisation au nouvel arrivant.

- Te voilà enfin. Tu sais qu'on te cherchait partout ?

- Qui ça « on » ?

- Moi et ma conscience, ironisa Yahiko.

- Que fais-tu là à une heure pareille ? Tu sais que tout le monde dort à cette heure-ci.

- Je sais mais je venais juste voir si tu dormais.

- Comme tu le vois, ce n'est pas le cas.

- À qui tu penses pour ne pas dormir ?

- À Naruto.

- Naruto ? Ah oui, c'est vrai que depuis qu'il s'est fait plumer, il est le sujet de conversation de tout le monde.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire pour l'aider.

- Tu es son père, ça ne doit pas être trop compliqué.

- Oui mais on avait fait un pacte tous les deux. Je lui ouvre les tuyaux pour monter son empire et je ne lui dois rien en retour et lui non plus.

- Quoi ? Quand est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? Et c'était l'idée de qui ?

- La mienne.

Yahiko, qui était allongé sur le lit, se retourna pour fixer son Minato.

- Quoi ?

- Mais quel genre de père es-tu ?

- Celui qui passe son temps à surveiller les arrières des autres.

- Oui les arrières des autres mais pas les tiens.

- Tu sais ce que je pense Yahiko, c'est que Naruto n'est pas le seul responsable de sa faillite.

- Oh ? Vraiment ?

- Oui et j'en suis même certain. Tel que je connais Naruto, ce genre de chose n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

- Une pure réflexion paternelle.

- Ce n'est pas seulement ça, je suis quasiment certain. Je mettrait ma main à couper pour prouver que les Hyuuga étaient de mèche là-dedans.

- Ok.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que, tout d'un coup, Hinata demande le divorce, la veille de la chute de l'empire de Naruto ?

- Écoute, Minato. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu en veux encore à Hiashi de ne pas t'avoir invité à son mariage que tu dois penser que sa fille, à qui tu as donné la bénédiction, soit res-pon-sa-ble de la pauvreté de ton fils.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, je dis juste que...

- Oui, les Hyuuga font partie de la mafia, coupa-t-il.

- Yahiko, il faut absolument trouver un avocat à Naruto.

- À mon avis, tu devrais dormir un peu Minato, suggéra Yahiko.

- Tu ne comprends pas, c'est l'honneur des Uzumaki qui est en jeu ! Je dois les démasquer Yahiko, je dois les détruire c'est mon destin, c'est mon destin ! hurla Minato.

Yahiko sortit de l'appartement de son ami le visage inquiet. Vraiment, Minato travaillait beaucoup trop. La pression qu'il subissait chaque jour sans compter ce qui arrivait à son fils. D'un côté, c'était normal qu'il commence à perdre la tête.

- Ah, les histoires de riches... Il devrait prendre des jours de congés.


End file.
